


Meant to be

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Tom proposed at his own surprise. It was late at night, an early spring evening and he cuddled Becky close to keep her warm. In the comfort of her embrace, his head swirled once more with the many thoughts of a future he could imagine with her, a future he had imagined often and he asked her if she could see them ever getting married. She replied that she could now and the engagement was no grander than this short exchange. They had gotten back together not even a year prior, but the timing was right when the person was right and there was no one more perfect for him than Becky Barnes.Cutesy Barneston wedding fic, hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster & Tom Houston
Comments: 19
Kudos: 11





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, the smut starts only at the wedding night so you can read up to there if you don’t like smut but as soon as they step into that bedroom, married people do what married people do.

Tom proposed at his own surprise. It was late at night, an early spring evening and he cuddled Becky close to keep her warm. In the comfort of her embrace, his head swirled once more with the many thoughts of a future he could imagine with her, a future he had imagined often and he asked her if she could see them ever getting married. She replied that she could now and the engagement was no grander than this short exchange. They had gotten back together not even a year prior, but the timing was right when the person was right and there was no one more perfect for him than Becky Barnes.

Though he wanted her covered in precious jewels, though he wished he could don her with everything pretty and fancy her heart might desire, her heart was much more reasonable than his and she declined the offer to buy her a belated engagement ring after the accidental marriage proposal. They would buy wedding bands, though, to wear their love on their person at all times to be seen by the world.

There was, however, the not so minor detail of telling said world.

"Oh my god, no way!" Tim cried out excitedly.

He nudged Hannah, beaming wide and trying to imbue the much quieter girl with all his good cheer. Lex snorted and played with his hair a bit too rough.

"What, like this comes out of the blue? Dude, are you legally blind?"

"I have the right to be happy about it," he pouted. At once, his creative mind took over whatever slight he perceived and he was smiling again. "Oh, you and Hannah can be bridesmaids, and I’ll get to wear a cool suit, and… What?"

Hannah had started shaking her head at once and Lex looked more than a little dubious. Becky and Tom glanced at each other. They had expected this to some extent and though the full wedding organization was yet entirely to be decided on, they had already had a quick talk on what they wished in the broadest of strokes.

"I don’t think that’s what they want, sweetheart," Becky said gently. "I don’t know yet who’s to be my maid of honor, but…"

Tom had fallen silent and he gulped, realizing the favor he had to ask now. Getting engaged had been the easy part, easier still than he had imagined, but everything leading up to the wedding would be a tad more effort. This didn’t need to be hard, though. He reached to hold Lex’s hand in his own, a small warm thing between his palms. She gave him a quizzical frown.

"We were…" He looked at Becky, who nodded him onwards encouragingly. "We were actually hoping you’d be on my side of the wedding."

Lex’s brow knitted even further, if that was possible, and she said nothing.

"It’s a bit… erm, unusual, I guess. But I want all of you to be a part of this, and I can’t imagine anyone else who means more to me and who’s also a legal adult and _can_ do this and… Ugh fuck, I told myself I’d say something clever and pretty to ask but…"

"You used all that up to propose?" Lex offered, hiding the emotion plain on her face with sass.

Tom snorted.

"I really did not," he said and Becky leaned against his shoulder, kissing it to prove the proposal had been every bit as clever and pretty as she had expected from him − not much at all. "No, I just wanna ask, will you be my best man?"

Lex bit her lips together, a little nervous. Tim’s eyes had widened and he was staring between her and Tom.

"Or woman, or… or daughter, I don’t know how this works…"

For a few terribly long seconds, he convinced himself she would laugh at his face and refuse him. Tom had few friends and fewer still he considered close. None at all he cared for as deeply as he did for Lex. It was unorthodox but it was the only way that made sense to him. Becky had agreed to it, but the opinion that truly mattered was Lex’s.

"Fuck, man," she said, choking up on the words. "Okay."

She gave him a quick hug, letting him pat her back and seep in all the love she poured out just for this moment.

"But I won’t wear a dress," she said, dropping him there but Tom’s arms were warm with the embrace and the reply and he only smiled.

"Well, we weren’t gonna force you."

"Me neither," Hannah perked up. She cuddled into Lex who sat back at her side. "No dress."

"Yeah, me neither," Tim added, which made Lex smirk and pat his head a lot more softly than before. "Oh, wait, can I do the flowers? And the rings? Can I just do _something_?"

Tom looked at Becky. It was a relief, they supposed, that Tim would be more envious of Lex’s involvement in the wedding than resentful of it happening at all. He shrugged.

"Unless Hannah wants to…" He started but Hannah shook her head − she disliked public attention, wedding or not. "Then knock yourself out, bud, you can do both if you want."

The three children were very much looking forward to the wedding, though the date had not yet been decided on and there was much planning ahead beyond such basic roles split between Tim and Lex. There was still, however, one person who needed to be told before they started announcing it to the rest of their loved ones, for Tom feared the worse if she learned it from any other source.

Of course, Becky did not need to be there, for her own sake and for Emma’s. Tom disliked the task falling onto him, but of the two of them, only he could bear it. He and Emma had gotten closer than they had ever been while Jane still lived, the shared grief binding them together in a way nobody but them and Tim could understand. They were, if not dear friends, at least well acquainted now and it pained him to know that all progress might be reset to naught with the announcement.

"Aunt Emma, you’ll never guess!" Tim cried out, barging into her studio for the impromptu visit.

She blinked, letting Tom in, both of them pretending to ignore how messy the place was and how sleepy she looked mid-afternoon. Tim was making cheerful conversation with her and Emma chatted back to him, hiding being tired behind smiles. She stopped smiling when Tim blurted out the news and for a moment, an icy glare stabbing through Tom, he thought this would be the last he ever saw of her, that she would throw him out never to let him in again, nor her nephew.

"So are you gonna come?" Tim asked, grinning. "Becky says I can be flower boy if I want."

It was cowardly to have brought him along, of course, a buffer to Emma’s wrath. Tim knew little of Becky and Tom’s past, only that they had gone to high school together. Of all the women in Hatchetfield, he was marrying the one Emma loathed for him to love, the second time even more offensive than the first…

"Sure," she replied after finding some countenance again. "Hey, sweetie, I’m gonna make some tea, alright? Make yourself at home."

"Okay!"

Tom followed her to the kitchen counter but she swirled around and jabbed a finger into his chest before he could say a word.

"I’ll never forgive you for this," she hissed in a low voice while Tim was busy looking at her plants in the corner. "I’ll come because I love Tim, but never expect me to be happy about it."

He gulped. He had expected anger and anger was what he was getting. Emma had a scowl on her face when Tim wasn’t looking that might have remained stuck there, so fierce it was, if the boy hadn’t called back to ask some question about a particular cactus. Tim and Emma talked leisurely for some time as she pointedly ignored Tom, pouring two cups of tea instead of three, asking questions one way only and ignoring anything Tim addressed at his father. It wasn’t very long until she paid her goodbyes and showed them out and before the night was over, she had arranged for Lex to drive Tim to her next auntie date instead of Tom. Some things, Tom supposed, took times. Perhaps the rest of Tim’s life, perhaps just a few months. They would just have to wait it out with all the patience Emma needed.

One dissident was not spoiling their fun, though. They settled on a date very soon in the middle of summer, not quite an elopement but unwilling to let a year slip by without being husband and wife. There came the neverending list of tasks to be handled before the wedding and though it was pleasant and warming up their hearts to think of it, it was work nonetheless and they spent many nights browsing their own checklists over and over to make sure nothing was forgotten. Flowers and catering and seating and who to invite and who not to invite. Neither of them had a large circle of friends nor wished for one and the list was firmly on the short side, but it was all the people they wanted to share this with.

Not willing to pick, Becky asked her two closest friends Charlotte and Bill to be her wedding party and her bachelorette was a quiet evening at Charlotte’s favorite tea parlor petting cats and talking about the cute men in their lives. Lex took Tom on a fishing trip with a few of his friends where he guiltily reminisced on the good years he had spent with Becky when he was just a boy, even younger than Lex herself. But the man Tom was ready to give out his heart now as then and the future, he thought, now mattered a great deal more than the past. Hopefully, he would spend many more years as her husband than he had done as a boyfriend. A title that matched how committed he felt to her happiness every day they spent together.

They picked the wedding bands together, plain gold and the best quality they could afford with a struggling budget. By her own appointment, Lex had decided that she had every right to help both bride and groom to their outfits and when they came back from the thrift store, she teased Tom about how lovely Becky’s dress was and how he would have to wait to see it. Tom had waited many years already, he thought. He could stand a few more weeks. He matched his suit to Lex’s, black and burgundy and nothing too fancy about it, though he kept a little touch of Tom Houston under the jacket and wore a plaid flannel instead of the recommended button down.

The RSVPs began to drop in, as did the rumors they tried to ignore so as not to spoil their own happiness and before they knew it, the day had almost arrived. They made love the day before, early before the rush of all organization, promising to each other in sweet whispers that nothing would change between them because everything had already changed the moment they had found each other again. All that was left was to fulfill what was meant to be. He slept that night at the venue in the room they were to occupy the next day, his head full with Becky Barnes. In the morning, he wasn’t nervous at all, except perhaps anxious to get all formalities over with, a crowd of people to wish him and his bride well. He texted Lex some tender words to give to Becky but she replied that he could very well tell the bride himself when he saw her − and then gave Becky’s reply a few minutes later despite the complaint.

He saw Lex first thing at church, helping her give all due greetings to the guests. Emma ignored him, talking in low voices with her plus one, which was just as well to Tom. Tim and Hannah were wearing matching dark red short suits and were chatting together excitedly as Tim introduced her to all of Tom’s friends who had not yet met the Fosters. Her hair was braided in a round at the top of her head, which was adorable and likely Becky’s work, who loved to style Hannah’s hair when she would allow it. When finally the assembly settled into their seats quietly, Tom’s heart began to drum in his chest. His eyes met with Tim as the boy scattered rose petals all across the aisle and briefly, Tom reminisced on his first wedding, how content he had been to have found a loving home and a wife who brought him comfort. He felt happier now than then, though perhaps the present moment made it all the more vivid and the comparison was skewed. Lex patted his shoulder quietly.

The music of the organ swelled up and everyone rose to see the bride, though none were as eager as Tom himself. His Becky was a sight of beauty. The dress was light and flowing, more a white summer dress than a wedding gown, something simple and pretty and so perfect he felt himself near tears. In all the expectation of being married to her, he still had not measured the emotion of the act of marrying her and faced with his bride, he was beside himself with joy. She wore the same red rose in her hair as he did at his breast pocket, except she wore it better, except she was and did everything so much better than him in all instants. Tom took her hand and clasped it close. Bill and Charlotte had coordinated with Lex for her dress and his suit and the party overall matched well together.

"You’re beautiful," Tom whispered as the pastor arranged his notes.

"So are you," Becky replied with a smile in corner.

The ceremony wasn’t long. He couldn’t say if the crowd had expected more, but he was in here only for the woman in front of him and he saw in her eyes that her vows were as deeply meant as his own, brief as they were. There were no words that could quite explain how much Becky Barnes meant to him, how sincere and profound his love for her was, how well she completed him and made him a better man than he had ever thought he could be. He had rehearsed his words so many times he managed not to stumble and Becky winked at him in congratulations, teasing. The kiss they exchanged after the vows, he thought, was just as deeply meant, perhaps longer than required. An arm around her waist, a heart full of love, the kiss broke and Tom looked into his wife’s eyes and smiled.

All day long he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. The venue had offered them outdoor seating and Tom basked in the warm sun of better days to come, of everyone that mattered to him around him, chief of all the woman at his side. They had little time for conversation, always interrupted by one guest or another. Becky had people skills he had never possessed and handled them all with such grace he had all the more admiration for her the longer the day went on. He barely had a bite − Tim stole shamelessly from his plate all day long and Tom gladly allowed it, messing with his hair and joking with him before going back to Becky, to the feel of her hand in his under the table, the smiles she kept giving him, how lovely that dress was. He touched the skin at her shoulders, the bounce of her hair curling over her shoulder. He felt so happy.

The cake came, a polite bite exchanged between them before he gave the rest of his slice to Hannah, then came the first dance. Emma would gut them if she knew that the song was the one they had danced to the first time they had kissed when they were kids, but Emma was already sulking at her table with Paul and Tom was not about to give her one more reason for spite. He had no reason to spoil the fun for anyone at all and was content to swirl his bride around slowly, breathing her in, happy to be holding her.

"You haven’t changed one bit," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I have," she replied and her arms tightened around his neck to hold him close. "And so have you."

They looked at each other. The crowd was looking at them, likely as not, but Tom could not have looked away from her face if he’d tried. They kissed.

"And I love you more than ever," she finished and kissed him again.

One dance was all they were allowed. As soon as the final notes struck, people pooled around them on the dancefloor. Becky was pulled from him by a very insistent Lex who demanded a dance with her. Tom was about to scold her and tell her that he could dance with his wife as long as he pleased, but he felt a tug at the cuff of his jacket and Hannah’s pleading eyes looked up at him, smiling.

"You want your turn too, huh?"

"Yeah."

Tom grinned, taking her in his arms for a dance. He kissed the top of her hair and Hannah buried her face in his chest comfortably. They moved very little, which was, he supposed, his favorite type of dancing. All in the heart but not much elsewhere. Just a little way away, Becky burst out laughing at something Lex had told her, slapping her arm teasingly. Tim had managed to drag Emma to the dancefloor, as Paul was certainly not up for the task, and for the first time all day she looked almost cheerful, smiling and listening to his chatter politely.

"Well, you were a great partner," he told Hannah, kissing her hand and bowing to her after the dance ended. "Thank you, sweetheart."

He would have been ready to go back to his seat but Lex barred his way, grabbing his hands and putting them at her waist.

"I think I pull off a suit much better than you," she said.

He chuckled. His eyes crossed with Becky’s who was talking to Hannah and they smiled at each other. Lex noticed, but bit back whatever piece of sarcasm she would have had. She was leading the dance.

"Sure," he said. "Don’t get used to it anyways. I miss my jeans."

"Becky looks beautiful."

They looked at her, how patiently she listened to Hannah, how entirely devoted to the child even on her wedding day. Becky was an angel of kindness and goodness, Tom knew. Lex made sure he never forgot anyways.

"Yeah," he said, "She really does." He smiled at neither of them in particular, or perhaps both. "I’m such a lucky guy."

He turned back to Lex and for a moment they stopped, no matter the music still going on. He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for being here," he told her. "Today and… and every day. You’re a good kid, Lex."

She smiled and tried to shrug off the compliment, but he could see she was touched by it and that no snark could counter the emotion.

"Thanks, Tom," she replied simply.

It took a couple more dances for Becky and Tom to catch a break but they did find their way off the dancefloor eventually. They sat together on a wicker armchair, watching all the guests from the side. Becky across his lap, her arms around his neck, Tom held her by the waist and whispered sweet nothings to her, all the flattery that came to mind. Sometimes too, he said nothing at all. She was toying with the ring at his finger. When she got chilly, he offered her his jacket. It was getting a little late, but he was so comfortable here with her. He wondered if she felt it too, the deep sentiment that this was meant to be, that this had always been so. But he looked at Tim and Hannah crash exhaustedly into the same armchair nearby and he knew that, had things been different, he would not be there as he was, not with the family he had, not the man he was now. A painful road had led him back into Becky’s arms, but it had been the way back to her either way.

Guests were starting to leave, the ones with children first, and Lex leaned from behind to mutter into their ears.

"You can leave," she said. "I’ll handle the rest."

Becky yawned. For a moment, Tom considered picking her up just so, actually bridal style, but he thought that the public display might be too ostentatious and that there were, after all, many occasions to carry her so in the future in front of a much smaller audience, ideally just each other.

"Thank you, sweetie," she told Lex. "Love you."

They kissed Lex goodnight and Tom pulled out the key to their room, leading her up the stairs, kisses at her shoulders as he opened the door. They fell into warm, comfortable silence the moment the door shut behind them. Tom was sleepy from a long day, from a bit too much socialization, the crowd weighing on him even if he had spoken little. Formal attire too wasn’t his outfit of choice, though the many glances Becky had given him, how she had played with his collar and his tie, had made up for the bother all day long and surely now more than ever. She dropped on the bed with a deep sigh and shrugged off his jacket.

"These shoes…"

She leaned to undo the buckles, but Tom’s hand stopped her and he knelt there to help her to it, first one knee in a redundant simile of proposal, then both as he freed her feet from the too complicated shoes and massaged her soles. She leaned back on her elbows, taking the caress very willingly with a low moan.

"Oh, thank you, Tom…"

With one hand, he pushed up the dress to uncover her knees and pressed a kiss there at the inside of her thigh. It was such a lovely dress, a shame to wear it but one day in their lives, so soft it wrinkled and how it swirled when she walked. Her little feet were no longer so sore, it seemed to him, as she looked down at him with a particular interest. She bit her lip.

"Anything for you," he whispered. It felt wrong to speak too loud, like the bedroom was a sanctuary and he was merely here to worship. "My wife."

"My husband…"

He loved the touch of the fabric under his fingertips as he bunched it up to uncover the beauty underneath, tender pale skin under the white linen. He kissed one thigh, the other, and Becky smiled down at him. Her fingers toyed with his hair so neatly combed for the occasion and gave it back its natural bounce, all Tom again and not the tidier version of himself he had tried to put on for the great occasion. When it was just the two of them, he was more himself than ever besides.

"You’re so beautiful," he told her softly. The touch of his lips trailed up her thigh, up to between her legs and he breathed deep and comfortable. But he broke into a smile. "This is, too."

She was wearing some fancy red underwear he had never seen before, edged with lace and overall much too lovely to remain on her person. He kissed her there over the fabric and Becky sighed with contentment, but helped him tug it down, lifting her hips till it was all the way off and Tom kept it in his hand, admiring such a pretty garment. What a shame to take it off, but it covered his greatest treasure and Tom was too eager to suffer it.

"It’s only my something new," she said. Her fingers were at his temple, circling softly in a light caress and made him feel warm and comfortable. "Though if you’re liking it so much, I’ll keep it."

"I like it," he replied at once. He passed his hand through a leg hole and kept the pretty thing around his wrist as a bracelet as he pulled her hips flush with the edge of the bed. "I like it a fucking lot."

She moaned at the first touch of his tongue on her, lapping up to feel the whole of her. Her legs parted to better give him room and he hooked one over his shoulder. Still in her cute dress, still half covered, but he had all he needed right at hand for the present unveiled to his hungry eyes. The sight of her was burning itself in memory, the soft look in her eyes as they silently begged him to love her, to cherish her, and how pretty, how stunning she was from top to bottom. Pink at her flushed cheeks and her neck, pink between her legs, warm around his fingers as he pressed knuckles inside to find her burning hot and hurried to have him.

"Tom," she muttered. Her thumb stopped at his lips, tracing their shape till he sucked it in to amuse her and she huffed a sharp sound between horny and startled. "Don’t make me wait too long."

His fingers pushed deeper and she whimpered at the sensation, how well they filled her. Tom thought that there was no satisfaction greater than pleasing her, nothing that brought him such immediate joy. He felt himself starting to get hard in his boxers, rubbing against the fabric a little uncomfortably − not quite the usual dollar store ones, but nothing as special as her lingerie either. Becky always outdid him and he admired her for it in all ways. With his tongue, he hoped he could express how much.

"I don’t wanna make you wait at all," he said. "We’re done waiting for each other."

Kisses between her legs were always so delicious, perhaps even better than the ones at her lips for the intimacy. He loved the embrace of her thighs around him, the sound of her breath hitching, the slick slide of his fingers in and out of her, looser with every moment. She sighed and squirmed for him, for once no children down the hall to keep quiet for, no interruption or concern beyond enjoying the first of many good nights with his wife. Tom was filled with love and it came out in every touch to convince Becky of his strength of heart. She was overly keen on receiving it, too, marking every circle and flick of his tongue with a soft breath, a moan, a tug of her fingers in his hair. When she came, her leg closed so tight around him she almost choked him by accident, but what an exquisite trap to be caught in. Her grip loosened as she sat up again, smiling at him so lazily, and Tom felt so very content with knowing her satisfied for the first time of many, many to come. The dress slid down again as his palms touched her knees and he looked at her with admiration. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and Becky’s eyes glanced at it.

"Tommy," she said in such an affectionate voice he might have swooned, "Stand up, darling."

Tom stood at once, his rush only counterbalanced by how leisurely Becky caught him by the hips to pull him towards her. She blinked, a little tired, and they smiled at each other as she unbuckled his belt and took him out of his boxers to stroke him to hardness.

"That shirt looks so nice on you," she told him and a hand palmed the flannel, bunched it up in her fist. "I love it."

"Yeah?"

Her lips were on him, pressing soft kisses down the length of him and up again and she took the tip in her mouth, nodding.

"Hope you keep it," she said through a mouthful of him − why was that so seductive? − and took him deeper, her hand still clasping the plaid shirt and playing with his tie. The other was around him and caught with her fingers what her mouth couldn’t reach, working as one in a swift vice of bliss.

"I’ll keep it," he promised. "You can have it."

"Nuh huh," she shook her head. She jerked him in a quicker motion, so smooth, so used to loving his body, for she always saw something enticing in him Tom never quite understood. "It looks good on _you._ "

One by one she opened the buttons to touch burning hot skin underneath, but her eyes were only on his own as she gave back with the touch of her lips all the love so freely given by him. He adored the sight of her sitting there in her wedding dress, the smile around him, how close he felt to her beyond any intimate caress. He took her hand in his and leaned to kiss it and with a few last tight strokes of her hand around him, he came with a soft groan at such good care she paid him. Becky rubbed her mouth, gulping down, and grinned up at him. She pulled open the flaps of his shirt.

"Take off your clothes, honey," she asked.

They were in even less rush than before and casually stripped to nothing, folding the clothes on the back of a chair. For the thrill of it, they might have fucked still clad in their wedding outfits, but at his deepest he knew that the pretty dress, the nice suit were just a gimmick. He was marrying her alone, the love of his life, and in or out of a dress, he loved her and would make love to her and it would be every bit as special either way. The party had vastly quieted down since they had left it and the air was calm with only each other’s presence as they laid down on the comfortable bed.

"I love you," she purred, holding him close on top of her, stroking his face and his hair.

He kissed her and very soon they were making out like they were kids again and their parents weren’t home. Half cuddling, half kissing each other numb, they embraced each other till he was hard again and the transition from loving on each other to making love was the most natural thing in the world. Deep inside of her, he felt so perfectly at ease, a physical embrace that only matched the tight bond of their hearts.

"I love you," he said.

He kissed her neck, nibbled there to make her giggle at his ear, passed a hand in her hair to keep her right against him. He was in no hurry, following the natural pace of his instincts, trying to match it to what Becky needed from him.

"I used to dream about marrying you," he whispered in her ear. This was a secret he had kept all those years, except perhaps uttered a few drunken times with his friends in the couple of years after his time at war. "When we were kids, and then when I was deployed, I thought about coming back and making a big deal surprise proposal when we’d get back together."

He felt her hands tighten on his back, the heavy breath at his ear. Her legs were snug around his hips to deepen the touch between them, to feel as connected as they could. He had never felt this close to her.

"But this is better," he said.

They kissed and he caressed her cheek with the flat of his thumb, looked into her eyes. Her hair fell in pretty curls all around her face and her cheeks were red with the excitement, the arousal. Every thrust he gave, even slow and lazy, she paid back with a soft moan just for his ears. No sound had ever been sweeter.

"I’m done with surprises, I’ve had enough of them." She was so deliciously hot around him, so snug and wet and his heart was drumming in his chest. "And I’ve never had enough of you."

"I’m yours, Tom," she said and he felt the push of her hips up into his urging him into a bit of a faster pace − he obeyed the silent request. "I’m all yours."

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, the back of her hand, then the finger where he had slipped her wedding ring and she smiled up at him adoringly.

"I’ll take good care of you, Becky," he promised. "I’ll be a good husband."

"And I’ll be a good wife," she told him, as if he could ever have had a doubt. He kissed her.

"The best in the world."

She came first and Tom thought he had never felt as intimate with another person, the way she smiled up so sweetly, her pleasure clamping around him and her body arching up into his. Even though he had known her a thousand times, this one was special. He felt her in all parts of him, tight around but looser as the pleasure ran its course. He pushed in faster, more intent on finishing, and Becky held him close against her neck as he came inside of her, muffling a grunt in her hair. His breath was heavy and panting but quieted down little by little and he pulled out of her obscenely slick, feeling the drip out of her. He reached to the nightstand where he had left a box of tissue for cleanup and Becky was soft and sleepy as she let him proceed. Eventually she pulled him back into her embrace and although it was too warm, they cuddled close under the covers.

"I love you so much," she sighed.

She had tucked her face in the crook of his neck and Tom combed his fingers through her hair. He felt so comfortable. When had he ever felt so happy? Tim’s birth, for sure, likely his first wedding day, and the less mentionable first time he and Becky had made love. A sense of completion was washing over him, deep satisfaction.

"I love you too," he replied and went to sleep holding his wife.

They found the whole venue squeaky clean the next morning when they made their way down the stairs − after some time together in the shower and getting ready for the day.

"What the…"

Lex appeared and slapped a hand at his back.

"I knew you’d spend the day cleaning if I didn’t," she said. "So I did. Get the fuck away, dude, you have a honeymoon to go on."

Of course, they gave their goodbyes to all the kids, they didn’t rush away. They had to go home to pick up their luggage anyways, and the wedding outfits had to be safely stored away for memory’s sake. Eventually, they left. Their honeymoon was nothing fancy, for they had no money to afford any extravagance, just a week in a cute cottage out in nature upstate with no soul around but each other. Becky’s hand was on his lap the whole drive there, laughing at every joke like Tom was a master of comedy, devouring him with her eyes in every moment of silence. The kids were happy and safe without them for a few days under Lex’s supervision. Emma might come around − or she might not and Tom was fine with that too. If the kids were good, then he had all the approval in the world. He held his wife’s hand and drove them to happiness − and hopefully so for the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please leave a comment lol I wrote this in one day I’m exhausted I need validation


End file.
